


Kuroko no Basuke: Kage Koi/黒子のバスケ: 影恋

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Assertive Kuroko, Coach - Aida Riko, Competitive Kuroko, Cussing, Dimension Travel, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drama, F/M, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko, Girly-looking Kuroko, High School, Humor, Infatuated Generation of Miracles, M/M, Manager - Shirogane Eiji, Manipulation, Many Original Characters - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, Mystery, New Basketball Style - Kuroko, New School, Phantom Player Style, Possessive Generation of Miracles, Powerful Kuroko, Protective Generation of Miracles, Rakuzan - Freeform, Redemption, Reincarnation, Romance, School Transfer, Second Chance, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Shadow Demon Style, Street Basketball, Talented Kuroko, Teiko, Time Travel, Vanilla Shake Crazy - Kuroko, Very Out-Of-Character, Whirlwind Style, extremely au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Extremely AU and OOC. Many OC(s). Time-Dimension Travel. In one reality, Kuroko Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga joined Seirin Academy and battled against his former teammates, Generation of Miracles for the Winter Cup and to teach the Miracle five Kuroko’s Basketball. Kuroko Tetsuya is the victim of bullying in Teiko Middle School by the Generation of Miracles and has hidden his natural talent as the Whirlwind Player from Teiko Middle in hopes of gaining his revenge in High School, Seirin, but what he doesn’t know is that their bullying is actually a way to hide the Six boy’s growing infatuation for Tetsuya. Now Tatsuya, who is killed in a car accident is given a second chance at life, to mold the future as he sees fit as Kuroko Tetsuya, the Generation of Miracles will never be the same again! Tetsuya enrolls at the same High School as the Generation of Miracles – Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Rise Ryota and Kagami Taiga. Stronger-Far more talented Kuroko Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Basuke: Kage Koi/黒子のバスケ: 影恋

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke: Kage Koi/黒子のバスケ: 影恋   
> (Kuroko’s Basketball: Shadow Love)  
> Written by Merula Aeolus  
> Illustrated by (Accepting Submissions)  
> I hope to eventually turn all my stories into a fully illustrated PDFs available to be downloaded – See Note at bottom. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> Genres: Mystery/Suspense /Horror/Romance/Adventure/Angst/Hurt & Comfort  
> Summary: Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Extremely AU and OOC. Many OC(s). Time-Dimension Travel. In one reality, Kuroko Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga joined Seirin Academy and battled against his former teammates, Generation of Miracles for the Winter Cup and to teach the Miracle five Kuroko’s Basketball. Kuroko Tetsuya is the victim of bullying in Teiko Middle School by the Generation of Miracles and has hidden his natural talent as the Whirlwind Player from Teiko Middle in hopes of gaining his revenge in High School, Seirin, but what he doesn’t know is that their bullying is actually a way to hide the Six boy’s growing infatuation for Tetsuya. Now Tatsuya, who is killed in a car accident is given a second chance at life, to mold the future as he sees fit as Kuroko Tetsuya, the Generation of Miracles will never be the same again! Tetsuya enrolls at the same High School as the Generation of Miracles – Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Rise Ryota and Kagami Taiga. Stronger-Far more talented Kuroko Tetsuya. 
> 
> Important Author’s Note/Warning: I’m not really a fan of Basketball, I was far happier playing Soccer (Left-Defense!) and Field Hockey, but that was ages ago (like ten years ago… cough… I feel so old). Since I’m not a huge fan, I really don’t know much about it, other than what my gym teachers forced me to learn… and of course a snotty little twerp who never stop showing off and yelling at me when she lost. Good thing I was lot nicer when I was younger, or her ego would’ve been taken down a couple of pegs. I was never best at Field Hockey and at my boarding school, which I later attended, they forced us to use foam stick – which annoyed the hell out of me since I couldn’t judge the strength or lack thereof I used against the ball and couldn’t connect with it. Though I did go head to head with the best athlete in our Co-ed boarding school, a male sports enthusiast, in Soccer, and he could get passed me. They called me “the wall”. Oh, what good memories – I was the only one able to beat him. He was freaking prodigy in every sport he touched. Not fair! Anyway I digress, I also have limited knowledge of Kuroko no Basuke – mostly from some light research and reading fan fictions. I gathered the central plot concept rather quickly… But I can’t determine what kind of relationships or history the Generation of Miracles had together or with Kuroko Tetsuya. So yeah… chuckles nervously… this will be extremely AU/Non-Canon and the characters will be extremely out of Character… I know… different, but I couldn’t resist playing around with the potential sexual tension with these bishōnen. 
> 
> Warnings: Slash-Yaoi (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, male and female masturbation, threesomes and more, double penetration, drunken sex, fellatio, rimming, and hand jobs), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), Scary thematic material, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Many Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, new abilities, new techniques – Please note: you can find the full and uncensored version of this story on Archive of Our Own under the penname Merula_Aeolus (Yes, the underscore is included). 
> 
> Main Pairing: Akashi Seijuro/Murasakibara Atsushi/Midorima Shintaro/Aomine Daiki/Rise Ryota/Kagami Taiga/Kurko Tetsuya  
> Side Pairings: Hyuga Junpei/Momoi Satsuki and Mibuchi Reo/Aida Riko 
> 
> Author’s Note/Warning II: I changed Kuroko to look a little more feminine. 
> 
> “Blah” – Talking / Blah – Thinking, Written Word and Flashbacks

* * *

 

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke: Kage Koi/** **黒子のバスケ** **:** **影恋**

(Kuroko’s Basketball: Shadow Love)

**_Written by Merula Aeolus_ **

**_Illustrated by_ ** _(Accepting Submissions)_

**Prologue:** Tenacity

* * *

 

_He was supposed to be dead. Kuroko Tatsuya stared in shock at the mirror before him, he looked nothing like what he used to. His hair is now down to his shoulders and wavy and his eyes were a navy-blue so dark they were almost black. He is short and skinny, but has a wiry build. He has a honey-golden complexion. His memories were jumbled. Two sets of memories floated around in his mind, one he was far more familiar with than the other. In his former life he was Kuroko Tatsuya, the phantom player of the Generation of Miracles and later a member of Seirin High. He was best friends with Kagami Taiga._

_In this life, he was Kuroko Tetsuya was a talented and secret basketball player on the streets, called the Whirlwind and the victim of bullying by the six-man Generation of Miracles team composed of Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Rise Ryota and Kagami Taiga. However, from a far more mature perspective Tatsuya laughed at Tetsuya’s belief that the Generation of Miracles’ hated his guts, more like they couldn’t stop flirting with him. Thankfully the Generation of Miracles never became the arrogant basketball stars they had been in his reality._

_So instead of enrolling in Seirin High to get away from the Miracle six like he had originally planned and then to challenge them for the Winter Cup; Tetsuya (as he was now) enrolled in Rakuzan High to join them. Tetsuya had begun merging his two styles over the summer break– the Phantom player’s style and the acrobatic and incredibly fast Whirlwind style into what the other Street players called the Shadow Demon style. It is fast, agile and dirty. Tetsuya couldn’t help but to compare himself to the rest of the Generation of Miracles at their best and he thought he might just be able to beat them in a one-on-one game._

_Kuroko Tetsuya adjusted his Rakuzan High Uniform nervously and he carried his book bag over a shoulder. As he approached the school. From a distance Tetsuya caught sight of Murasakibara Atsushi, towering over the other students at six feet and ten inches tall. He had certainly grown that summer. Near him was Kagami Taiga, who was laughing along with Rise Ryota. Taiga’s laugh sent shivers down Tetsuya’s spine._

Daiki caught sight of Kuroko Tetsuya in the crowd, his breath caught. _What was Tetsuya doing here? He had sincerely regretted giving Tetsuya a hard time in Middle School, but he had a hard time communicating what he really felt to the smaller, pretty boy. Last he had heard of Tetsuya, he had planned to go to Seirin._ Tetsuya looked up and found him staring. Tetsuya blushed and looked away. _What was that? Didn’t Tetsuya hate him?_

 

**Rakuzan’s Gym – 6 hours later**

The Generation of Miracles stood comfortably among the other students assembled to participate in the High School Basketball tryouts. The other students eyed them warily, even as the team Coach, Aida Riko, and Manager, Shirogane Eiji approached. “Alright, shirts off.” The Coach’s voice startled the potential players.

 “What?” Someone exclaimed, “Are you joking?”

 “No,” Manager Shirogane said sternly, “The Captain has a gift for evaluating potential talent – Shirts off!”

 Reluctantly, the students did as directed, “Alright, line-up.” The group fell into a single line. Quickly Riko wrote down their numbers, mumbling as she did so. As she proceeded down the line she stopped briefly to take extra notes on the Generation of Miracles. She asked for their names and wrote them down with their scores. She paused a little longer in front of a black-haired freshman wearing glasses, “Name?”

 “Hyuga Junpei.” The freshman drawled. Writing down his name, Riko continued down the line.  

 “Name?” Riko demanded just out of view of Generation of Miracles.

 “Kuroko Tetsuya.” Tetsuya said softly. Daiki and his teammates froze, _since, when did Tetsuya play basketball, and what about him, had caught the coach’s attention?”_ Riko continued down the line, before finishing her notes. She made her way over to a bench and grabbed a seat. After several minutes of silence Riko spoke up, not looking up from her data.

 “Okay, to get a feel for your skills and talents, I’m going to put you into teams and we are going to see how you play.” Riko said, before beginning, “Team One will be our regulars – Hayama Kotaru, Mibuchi Reo, and Kiyoshi Teppei, along with Kagami Taiga and Rise Ryota, versus Team Two – Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya. Team Three will be Hyuga Junpei…” The names continued as the students broke off into teams.

 Team one and two student looking awkwardly at each other before Taiga broke the silence abruptly, “When did you start playing basketball, Kuroko-Chan?” Tetsuya sighed.

 “I’ve been playing since I was six years old.” Tetsuya said truthfully – well at least Tetsuya had played that long, but Tatsuya had only played since Middle School. He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, “I prefer small forward if that is okay?” Team Two nodded dumbly.

 “Wait, you’ve been playing since you were six?” Ryota asked, “Why didn’t you join the Teiko Middle School Team.” There was a brief staring match between Ryota and Tetsuya before Tetsuya sighed again.

 “I didn’t like the school motto – winning is everything. Basketball is supposed to be a team sport, it’s not for glory hounds.” Tetsuya said with a shrug. He was lying of course, Tetsuya hadn’t played because of his-would-be teammates, the Generation of Miracles, teasing.

 “Teams three and four – on the court!” Riko said, they teams hurried onto the court. The game began. The teams displaying the typical skills of practiced basketball players, with minimal talent, but a good string of players. The only one who possessed any notable talents was the boy called Hyuga Junpei. Tetsuya smirked as Riko circled Hyuga-san’s name. Apparently Riko intended to keep the best for last, so this gave Tetsuya time to decide which style he would use – Phantom Player, Whirlwind or Shadow Demon. Shadow demon was his most powerful skill level and he needed to be noticed for team placements, so Phantom player was out. However, he really didn’t need to go all out. Ultimately Tetsuya decided on Whirlwind.

 “Teams one and two! Court now!” Riko demanded, nervous twittering filled the spectators – other students who had tried for positions and stayed behind to watch the most sought after players and basketball fans from the main student populace.

 The two teams filed onto the court looking at each other uneasily as Rise took Small Forward, Kagami took Power Forward, Hayama took Point Guard, Mibuchi took Shooting Guard and Kiyoshi took Center. Facing them Aomine took Power Forward, Akashi took Point Guard, Midorima took Shooting Guard, Murasakibara took Center and Kuroko took small forward. “Begin!” Riko called.

 Rise had never played against a Small Forward whom he couldn’t copy, but it was clear to both teams that not only was Kuroko well practiced, but extremely talented. Like Aomine he obviously played street ball. He was in full control of the ball when dribbling and passing. His moves were fluid, agile and faster than anyone else’s, which is why Ryota couldn’t copy his natural agility and grace. Kuroko spun, ducked and weaved between players, but rarely went for the basket when he could pass. At first team one believed that to be his weakness. As team one began to slowly lose, they decided to focus on blocking all other players except the obvious poor shooter. The buzzer sounded when to everyone’s surprise, Kuroko made a basket, with the precision and distance of Midorima-Kun’s skills, but off the backboard, shattering it and sending plastic everywhere. “Holy Shit!” Aomine swore, as teams one and two, along with Riko and the spectators watched in stunned silence.

 “And that is why I don’t shoot.” Kuroko said calmly, heading towards a pile of towels and toweling off. Soon excited chatter filled to court. The others joined Kuroko in toweling down, each giving Kuroko a careful examination. Kuroko ignored their roving eyes.

 “You don’t look like much squirt, but man can you play. Good Job.” Kiyoshi-San congratulated Kuroko. Kuroko couldn’t help, but blush… no one had ever said that to him. Someone growled jealously from the team of Miracles, but Kuroko couldn’t pinpoint who.

 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to eventually turn all my stories into a fully illustrated PDFs available to be downloaded…
> 
> Not only do I wish to make my PDFs, but hopefully a website, which other fan fiction Author’s following my format can post their illustrated works as well for download.


End file.
